Young Justice: Weapon X
by 2013Gokurocks201993
Summary: Instead of Superboy, the Team finds another WEAPON at Cadmus…this one though, comes with his own claws. On Hiatus.


Summary: Instead of Superboy, the Team finds another WEAPON at Cadmus…this one though, comes with his own claws.

0o0o0o0o0

Warnings: OC based loosely off of Wolverine from The X-Men. Language, Violence, and suggestive themes.

Pairings: Robtanna, Spitfire, OCx?

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or anything this might reference and/or crossover with.

-Read and Review-

0o0o0o0o0

Gotham City

July 4, 2010; 12:00 EDT

It was a nice day in Gotham, the sun was shining, the children were playing in the park, and families were having peaceful picnics — all that was soon ended when Mister Freeze started to freeze the park goers in solid ice with his ice cannon. He eventually climbed over a large boulder, and noticed a family of three. "Enjoying family time?" he asked, before encasing the frightened family in a solid slide of ice. "My family has other plans."

He immediately slid down the ice, and aimed his ice cannon at more fleeing bystanders. The sound of his ice cannon charging filled the air, until a Baterang hit it, ceasing the charging sequence. "Batman? I was wondering when—" He got up and turned around, only to see no one there.

The sound of childish laughter filled the air, seeming to come from everywhere, before Robin slammed down on top of Mister Freeze's glass dome that his head was in, cracking it slightly, which caused Freeze to slam to the ground.

Robin flipped through the air, having used his landing on Freeze as a spring, landing on the ground before throwing some sharp discs at Freeze, cracking his dome even further.

Freeze got up and repositioned his gun, before commenting, "Oh, Boy Wonder. The Bat sends a child to ship me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here," Robin said, apparently talking to Freeze.

"Children these days: always in such a rush," Freeze commented, aiming his gun at Robin.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Robin said, clearly annoyed at something.

Freeze, sensing something was off, turned to see the Dark Knight jump over the frozen boulder, right before Batman came down on top of him, slamming his fist through the glass and into Freeze's face, knocking the man out.

Star City

July 4, 2010; 09:01 PDT

Icicle Jr. — sometimes simply called Junior — landed on a bridge, creating an ice wall that caused the drivers who had the misfortune to run into it to be sent flying. The whole time this was happening, Junior was laughing like a mad man.

Suddenly, five arrows were fired into the ice wall while one was shot into Junior's ice armor on his left shoulder. The arrows started to glow and beep before the one on Junior's shoulder blew up, knocking him into the other arrows just as they blew up as well.

When the smoke cleared, Junior looked at one of the support towers for the cables and saw Green Arrow and his protege Speedy. "Finally! I was starting to wonder what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!" Junior cried as his arms started to morph and grow, before he fired off a small number of very large ice crystals at the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked, mild irritation lining his voice, as he and Green Arrow fired a couple of arrows at the ice and destroyed a few of them — but not all, causing them to start running to the main support wire closest to them, barely getting off before they were be frozen. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

They each fired one more arrow at Junior, who put up a shield of ice to protect himself. The arrows stuck in the ice, before exploding. The hole they created was used by Junior to fire ice at the two archers, Green Arrow jumped out of the way, while Speedy flipped over them, puling an arrow out of his quiver mid flip, and shot another arrow at Junior; who, not having the time to react, was struck in the jaw by the arrow, knocking him out cold and sliding towards Green Arrow.

Speedy landed a few feet behind his mentor, who chuckled before saying, "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious. Can we go now? Today's the day," Speedy said impatiently.

Pearl Harbor

July 4, 2010; 08:02 HST

In Pearl Harbor, at the naval shipping yards, two ships were completely frozen over. Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad were on the scene trying to combat the villain responsible: Killer Frost.

Aquaman jumped over one of the blasts of ice, only to be caught in another one, resulting in everything but his head being frozen. His protégé jumped over his frozen form and rushed Frost.

Aquaman easily broke out of his icy prison, and questioned his partner/subject. "Don't tell me you're not excited?"

"Right now, My King, I am more focused on the matter at hand," Aqualad replied, dodging a couple more ice blasts from Frost's hands. The Atlantean teen leapt into the air while reaching behind him, and pulling two handle-like rods from a metal water tank that resembled a backpack.

The handles pulled some water out of the tank and formed two maces which Aqualad swung down at Frost during his decent, only for Frost to freeze them — and his hands/forearms — and step back so that Aqualad would miss his hit.

Aqualad was not finished yet. He swung his arms upwards and Frost discovered that he was close enough to strike her in the chin as she was sent airborne before she fell to the ground and slid a few feet, unconsciousness having taken her while she was still in the air.

Aquaman walked up to his protégé and asked, "Well?"

"Yes, I am excited: Today is the day," Aqualad answered his king, putting his water bearers back into the tank of water he always carried with him.

Central City

July 4, 2010; 11:03 CDT

Captain Cold had just robbed a Diamond store, and was now trying to freeze Flash and Kid Flash so he could make his getaway.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a little cliché, even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked as he and his protégé literally ran circles around the ice villain, who was doing his best to freeze the duo with the ice blast-producing gun he held in his hand.

Kid Flash, on the other hand, was getting impatient with how long this was taking. "Come on! We don't have time for this!" the teen speedster said, putting his protective goggles down over his eyes and rushing Captain Cold.

The ice villain turned and blasted Kid Flash's shoulder, freezing it slightly, but it was quickly lost due to Kid Flash's speed. The apprentice of the Flash grabbed the ice gun and wrenched it from Captain Cold's grasp.

Captain Cold didn't have any time to let anything else out, as the Flash sent a super-speed enhanced punch to Captain Cold's jaw, knocking him unconscious. "Calm down, Kid," Flash said in a laid back manner.

"Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the police, bystanders…Cold even! No! No way!" Kid Flash practically yelled, before breaking out in an excited grin that stretched his lips to their limits of elasticity. "Today is the day!"

Washington, D.C.

July 4, 2010; 14:00 EDT

Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, and Speedy were standing near the pool in front of the Hall of Justice. Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and said with a smile and pride in his voice, "Today is the day."

"Welcome to The Hall of Justice…" Green Arrow started.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Oh man!" A complaint was heard, and the heroes turned to see the Flash and Kid Flash speeding towards them, before skidding to a stop. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," Kid Flash said, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance while the Flash looked at him in amusement with an eyebrow raised.

-5 minutes later-

The heroes were walking towards the entrance to the Hall, which had also become a museum of the exploits of the Justice League over the years. As they walked, fans of the League could be heard excitedly talking amongst themselves.

"Is that Batman?" said a man.

"Look, I see Flash and Flash Junior!" A woman said.

"Uh, his name's Speedy," said a second man.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick," a third man said.

"Well that makes no sense," A fourth and final man said.

Green Arrow got Speedy's attention before asking a question. "Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?"

"Born that way!" Speedy answered his mentor, the excitement clear on his face.

Aqualad looked at his friends and said, "I am glad we are all here."

Kid Flash spoke next, excitement dripping from his voice, "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

Speedy was instantly angry at Kid Flash for the use of the word sidekicks. "_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today," he snapped at the 'Fastest Teen Alive.'

Kid Flash calmed down and apologized. "Sorry, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin sighed. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just 'whelmed?" he asked seriously as they entered the Hall of Justice. Once inside they came face-to-face with the seven bronze statues of the Founding members of the League: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. "Oh, maybe that's why," he said as he looked at the statues in awe.

The doors in front of the group of heroes, marked "Authorized Personnel Only", opened to reveal the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, both of them major powerhouses of the Justice League.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash. Welcome," the Martian hero said, leading them on a small tour, before leading them into the library. "You now have full access to our gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home," Flash told them, gesturing towards the three chairs in the room. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the invitation while Speedy chose to keep standing—he seemed to be slightly angry about something.

"Quick debrief on the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman told the members of the League, before looking at the protégés. "We shouldn't take long."

The Leaguers turned to face a pair of doors that read "Justice League Members Only" when a small round robotic device lowered from the ceiling and began to scan the members of the Justice League. "Recognized: Batman, 02; Green Arrow, 08; Aquaman, 07; Flash, 05; Martian Manhunter, 04; Red Tornado, 16."

"That's it!" Speedy yelled in anger. The Leaguers turned to look at him, the unspoken question on their faces. "You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been given access few others get," Aquaman said, trying to diffuse the angry archer before he did something he'd regret.

"Oh really?" Speedy motioned towards the viewing area above their heads on the right side of the room, the public taking pictures of what was going inside the room, though they couldn't hear what the heroes were saying. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he asked heatedly.

Green Arrow moved forward, trying to calm his partner down. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I _need_ is respect," Roy countered, before turning to his friends who had no idea why he seemed so angry. "They're treating us like kids, no worse—like _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this!"

The other three protégés just looked at each other, trying to figure out what the heck Roy was talking about. They thought that everything was fine.

"You're kidding me, right?" Roy asked in disbelief. "You're actually playing their game? WHY? Because you think their playing fair? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

The other three protégés looked at each other again before Kid Flash spoke up in confusion, "Well, yeah, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Roy said, busting Green Arrow for telling a secret that wasn't supposed to be told to the protégés until their induction into the League. "I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for the tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing—an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower." With the last part, Roy pointed at the sky.

Green Arrow could _feel_ the infamous Bat glare on his back, and turned towards the Dark Knight. He was right; Batman was mad. "I know, I know. But I thought, you know, maybe we could make an exception?" he questioned, hoping for a positive answer.

Batman deepened his glare.

"Or not," the Emerald Archer's face fell from hopeful to slightly depressed.

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said, having decided to end the confrontation with his authoritative voice he gained from being the king of Atlantis. "Stand down or—"

"Or _what_, you'll send me to my room? And I'm _not_ your son," Roy snarled before looking at his mentor. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but…not anymore." Reaching up to his hat, he grabbed it and threw it to the ground, shocking the other protégés.

Roy started to walk away, but not before looking at the other sidekicks and speaking his now angered mind. "I guess they were right about you three," he said, the three protégées standing and clenching their fists, "You're not ready." And with that he left the Hall of Justice.

The computer to their right beeped with an incoming transmission. "_Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire._"

The present members of the League walked over to the computer. "_I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to inve—_"

"_Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response._"

Batman looked back at the Man of Steel. "Superman?" he questioned.

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control," the Last Son of Krypton replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers converge on Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The three loyal protégés walked up to the Leaguers, waiting for their orders.

"Stay here," Batman said

"What? Why?" Robin asked in slight anger.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained to b—" Flash was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"What? Since when?" Kid Flash asked, more annoyance in his voice than there was in Robin's.

"I meant that you're not trained to be a part of _this_ team," Flash explained, motioning towards his fellow Leaguers.

"There will be other missions—when you're ready," Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay. Put." Batman ordered, before he and the League started to leave.

Green Arrow was standing next to Martian Manhunter, and asked. "Are you glad that you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed," Manhunter replied, before walking out with Green Arrow and the other Leaguers. Red Tornado was the last one to leave, taking one last look at the protégés before taking his leave.

"Tch. 'When we're ready?' How're we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like…_sidekicks?_" Robin snapped, spitting out the last word with visible disgust.

"My mentor, my king…I thought he trusted me, but…" Aqualad looked down in shame at the secrets kept from him.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! THEY'VE GOT A SECRET HQ _IN SPACE_!" Kid Flash yelled, unable to contain his anger at the League's treatment any longer.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I've got a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Neither of his friends had an answer for him.

Aqualad was deep in thought when he asked a serious question. "What is…Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know, but I can find out!" Robin answered before running over to the computer console and tried to look up the file on Cadmus.

"Access Denied," the same computerized female voice from before declared.

Robin chuckled. "Wanna bet?" he asked rhetorically before starting to hack the computer.

The other two protégés had joined him at the console where Kid Flash said, "Whoa. How _are_ you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin responded in mild amusement, before getting what he wanted. "Okay…Project Cadmus…genetics lab here in D.C…that's all there is," the Boy Wonder smirked, "But if Batman's suspicious, then maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad responded, smiling a little at the thought.

"Hey! They're all about 'Justice,'" Robin joked, while indicating his intent at the same time.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to Cadmus? Because if you're going then I'm going!" Kid Flash said excitedly.

The two younger of the three protégés present looked at Aqualad. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" the dark-skinned Atlantean questioned.

"We didn't come here for a play date," Robin answered with a smirk, before the three of them left the hall.

0o0o0o0o0

Cadmus Labs

There were two Cadmus employees leaning out of a second story window, waving at the fire fighters.

"Help!" one of them called.

"Get us down!" yelled the other.

The head of the fire department had a megaphone in his hands and tried to calm the frightened scientists. "Just hold on, we'll be there shortly!"

Right after he said that, another explosion rocked the building, sending the scientists flying out of the building. They would have hit the ground if Kid Flash hadn't run unto the scene, grabbing the employees as he ran up the wall while they fell. He placed them on the roof before he started to lose his traction and fell off of the wall, only to grab ahold of the open window the scientists he'd just rescued had fallen out of.

"Look, it's…what's his name…Flash Boy!" one of the firefighters called out.

"It's Kid Flash!" Kid Flash yelled back in irritation, before thinking out loud to himself. "Why is that so hard to remember?"

As he tried to get into the window, Aqualad and Robin ran up behind the fire trucks. "Soo smooth," Robin commented, chuckling at his friend's antics.

"Does he always need to run ahead? We need a plan. Robin do you…" Aqualad trailed off as he looked around, not seeing his younger thirteen-year-old friend. "Robin?" he asked, actually hoping for a response from the Boy Wonder.

What the Atlantean teen got was childish laughter filling the air. He turned just in time to see Robin running up one of the trucks and rappelling his way to the window Kid Flash was still hanging from, where he pulled the teen speedster inside the building.

Aqualad just sighed before running up to the firemen with the water hose, and stated simply, "I need to borrow this," before he used his water bearers to draw the water to them, forming a platform that he used to reach the employees.

"Step aboard. Now," he ordered them sternly. They quickly obeyed, slipping slightly on the water. Aqualad lowered them down, stepping off at the open window Robin and Kid Flash entered Cadmus through.

He continued to lower the scientists to the ground. When they were safely on the ground, he dropped the water from his bearers and entered the building. Inside he noticed Kid Flash going through some files from a filing cabinet, while Robin was downloading information on Cadmus from a computer. "Thanks for the assist," Aqualad said sarcastically.

"What? You had it under control," Robin responded, before going back to his downloading. "Besides, we're here to investigate. 'Poetic justice' remember?"

Aqualad entered the hall, and noticed something _strange_ in the elevator. "There's something in the elevator," he said.

Kid Flash sped into the hall. "Elevators should be on lockdown," he said, confused that this one wasn't.

Robin came running into the hall after them, and instantly noticed something off about the elevator they were looking at. He ran up to the doors and voiced his thoughts as the other two ran up to him. "This is wrong." He started to pull up the info he had on Cadmus, and it told him all he needed to know about the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

Aqualad walked closer to the doors of the elevator. "Neither does what I saw."

The Atlantean used his super strength to force the doors open, revealing an elevator shaft so deep they couldn't even see the bottom of it.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin said.

The Boy Wonder shot his grappling hook up to the ceiling above them and started to lower himself down the shaft as Aqualad and Kid Flash followed down on the rope.

At Sub-level 26, Robin stopped and looked up at the other two. "I'm at the end of my rope," he said, before leaping to the ledge of the shaft.

Aqualad reached him next and jumped over to the Boy Wonder, who was hacking the security system for the door. Aqualad helped Kid Flash over to the door they were standing by in the meantime.

"Bypassing security…and…go ahead," Robin told the Atlantean powerhouse. Aqualad instantly forced the doors open, showing them the real Cadmus.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin announced.

Kid Flash lowered his goggles over his eyes, and took off down the hall. "Kid wait!" Aqualad called out as loud as he could without alerting any nearby employees of Cadmus to their presence. He was promptly ignored.

Kid Flash was speeding through the hall, when he turned a corner, and was almost squashed as flat as a pancake by a herd of giant beasts with tusks that looked like a cross between a gorilla, an elephant, and a crocodile. Kid Flash got up off of the floor (he'd fallen down in shock when he'd seen the herd) and quickly got safely out of the herd's way. Robin and Aqualad quickly joined the speedster, and saw why he'd stopped so suddenly.

One of the giant animals turned its head to look at them, and snorted before looking back to its destination. On the back of the beast was a smaller creature, no bigger than an average domestic house cat, with small horns that when it saw the sidekicks started to glow red.

"_No_. Nothing strange going on here," Aqualad said sarcastically as the herd moved off. The heroes then continued on their way through Cadmus.

0o0o0o0o0

A middle-aged man could be seen working with a few chemicals, trying to get a very complex mutagenic compound to correctly form out of the dangerous toxins. He had long brown hair, which was greying at the sides, and wore glasses over his eyes, as well as a white lab coat.

The door opened with a ping, alerting the scientist that someone had entered the room.

"Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you _not_ understand?" the now revealed Dr. Desmond asked his chief of security, while putting the container of blue mutagen into a container marked "Project Blockbuster" with the number "13" on it.

"A G-Gnome on Sub-level 26 reports three intruders, sir," Guardian explained.

Desmond sighed. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" he asked sarcastically.

"_No,_" Guardian responded, not sure where the head of Cadmus was going with this.

"Then the Genomorph is confused. Whatever may happen in our faux lab above ground, the _real_ Project Cadmus is the most secure facility in Washington, D.C," Desmond argued, annoyed at what he thought was nothing.

What neither of the two noticed was the creature Aqualad had seen in the elevator earlier move into the shadows behind Guardian.

"My job to keep it that way," Guardian responded, trying to convince Desmond that they needed to at least investigate the sighting.

"Fine. Take a squad. Just leave me to my work," Desmond said, getting more and more annoyed at the prolonged interruption of his work on Project Blockbuster.

The creature came out of the shadows, revealing it to be a Genomorph as well. "Perhaps Guardian should leave his G-Gnome behind. If violence should occur…"

"The little guy would just be in my way."

"_No_. The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs any other concerns," Desmond said, stressing the word 'no' while at the same time stroking the chin of one of the small creatures with horns that the sidekicks just saw. Its horns started to glow red as well, and so did the creature's on Guardian's shoulder.

Guardian seemed to fall into a hypnotic trance before saying, "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." With that said, Guardian gave a bow to Desmond, with his right arm over his chest, and left.

0o0o0o0o0

Robin was hacking a door while Aqualad and Kid Flash kept watch. Robin finally got the doors open, and when he did his eyes widened as he stood straight and spoke. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Inside the room Robin had just opened there were dozens of bug/fairy hybrid-like creatures in jars producing electricity and feeding it into a generator of some kind.

Kid Flash entered the room and looked at all of the creatures before commenting on what he thought he was seeing. "This is how Cadmus is able to hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Project Cadmus isn't on the grid, it produces its own power with these…things…must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue: the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth," Aqualad told his friends, motioning towards the creatures while he spoke.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said. "Let's find out why." He ran over to the computer console next to them and started to hack its systems. "They call them Genomorphs…whoa, check out the stats on these things. Super-strength, razor claws, telepathy, telekinesis— these things are living weapons!" He showed a couple of the Genomorphs on his screen: G-Trolls, G-Elves, G-Gnomes, a single G-Goblin, G-Dwarves, and the things in the jars…G-Sprites.

Kid Flash, who'd come to look at the screen while Robin spoke, was quite surprised. "They're building a frickin' army…but for who, and why?" he wondered.

"Wait, there's something else…the Weapon X Project, that definitely doesn't sound good…argh, the file's triple encrypted I can't—" Robin was cut off by someone shouting.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Guardian said as he came running into the room with a pack of G-Elves accompanying him. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Guardian paused, for a moment thinking he was seeing things.

"At least he got your name right," Robin aimed the joke at Kid Flash.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero," Aqualad said.

"If you're a hero, than what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned, not believing a _real_ hero would be seen working for people like Cadmus.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the League and straighten this out," Guardian said, trying to be diplomatic.

"You really think the League's going to condone you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash yelled at the hero-turned-security guard.

"Weapons? What're you…?" On Guardian's shoulder, the creature's horns started to glow once more as it looked at him. "What am I…?" He started to groan as if he was somehow in pain, before he snapped out of it and looked back up at the intruders. "Take them down hard—no mercy," he commanded the G-Elves, who instantly rushed the young heroes.

Robin, who'd been downloading the information on Weapon X, was ready for this and jumped in front of his friends, throwing down a smoke bomb, and shooting his grappling hook at the ceiling before taking off.

Kid Flash, meanwhile, was running around like a human cannonball and taking out as many of the G-Elves as he could as quickly as possible. This left Aqualad to deal with a few stragglers and Guardian himself.

Guardian shoulder-rushed Aqualad, sending him slamming into the bottom front of a computer console. When Aqualad got up, Guardian rushed him again, only getting in two punches before Aqualad got him in a bear hug and electrocuted him with the bioelectricity his body produced. Aqualad and Kid Flash entered the hall, and saw Robin down by the Elevators.

Kid Flash ran up to the Boy Wonder. "Nice way to be a team player, _Rob,_" he snarled.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked Kid Flash, before getting back to hacking the elevator so they could (in theory) get the hell out of there. Once Robin got the elevator to their location, he and Kid Flash quickly got inside. But the quickly closing elevator doors forced Aqualad, who wasn't as fast as the other two, to leap into the elevator, the doors barely closing in time to keep the G-Elves out.

The elevator was moving, but Aqualad noticed it was NOT in a favorable direction. "We're going down?" he questioned the Boy Wonder.

This information caused Kid Flash to worry slightly. "Dude! Out is up!"

"Excuse me? The Weapon X Project? It's down! On Sub-level 52," Robin countered, showing what his intentions were.

Aqualad stepped in front of his friends, rubbing his neck. "This has gone too far. Perhaps…" Aqualad began. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

It was at that moment that the elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened. Robin immediately ran out and scouted ahead of the other two.

Kid Flash looked at Aqualad and shrugged. "We're already here." With that said, he took off to catch up with Robin.

Aqualad sighed, something that was quickly becoming a habit with how things were going today.

Aqualad and Kid Flash caught up with Robin at a fork in the tunnel. Kid Flash asked the obvious question. "So which way do we go?"

"Yeah. Bizarre hallway one, or bizarre hallway two?" Robin questioned with a bit of a joke to be found in his voice.

"HOLD!" came a shout from one of the branch tunnels, revealing the same creature that Aqualad had seen earlier in the elevator.

The strange being held up his left hand, his horns glowing red, and telekinetically threw some canisters towards the teens—which exploded as they hit the wall behind the heroes.

The teens took off, Robin throwing some more of the disks he'd thrown at Freeze earlier that day, though the being stopped them with his telekinesis and threw two more of the explosive canisters in the teens' direction.

As they ran down the hall, Guardian and his G-Elves finally arrived at Sub-level 52, only for the creature to look at them and give them a warning about the heroes' chosen path. "They are headed for the Weapon X Project."

Guardian and his G-Elves instantly took off down the hall that the teens had went down just before his arrival.

0o0o0o0o0

A female scientist came out of a room marked "Weapon X" when Kid Flash came running around the corner. He was going too fast to stop, so he went into a slide, knocking her legs out from under her. He noticed the doors to Weapon X closing, so he grabbed a large metal bar and placed it between the doors. It was then that Robin and Aqualad came running down the hall towards him. "Hurry up!" he yelled before disappearing into the room.

Robin jumped in, with Aqualad squeezing in. Aqualad looked back to see the G-Elves and Guardian rounding the same corner they'd just come around. Aqualad kicked the bar out from between the doors, allowing them to slam shut. Aqualad turned to see Robin once more hacking away.

"I've disabled the doors," Robin said. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected the Boy Wonder.

"Uh, guys, you'll want to take a look at this," Kid Flash said, before pushing a button and turning on the lights in the room, revealing what looked like a 16-year-old Caucasian teen inside a pod. He was tall for his age, though; He looked to be around 6'8", and had a lot of muscle mass on him, as if he were built for brawling, not martial arts. He had black hair with slight sideburns, and a mullet in back.

"Whoa!" Robin said, seeing the large black 'X' on the pod's glass.

The teen was wearing an all red spandex suit that covered his body from his feet to his collar bone—all in one piece. The only deviation from the red theme was the snow white X on his chest.

"What the hell…?" Kid Flash asked, once more using some not-so-clean language due to the situation they were in.

"Robin. Hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Huh? Oh, right, right," Robin was snapped out of his thoughts about their discovery. "Weapon X Project, designation Kodiak…a Genomorph force grown in…SIXTEEN WEEKS! It says here that he was created to have an incredible healing factor as well as animal-like abilities…Super-strength, as fast as an adult charging bear, extreme senses of smell and hearing, telescopic vision, enhanced durability…oh shit…!" Robin went visibly green.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"They…they…forced his bones into a fusion with X-metal," Robin said.

Both of the other teens paled as well. That was just sick.

"That's not all: they gave him three claws on each hand—they come out from between his knuckles," Robin said before noticing something about how he was created. "Hey wait. It says here that while they were creating him, they forced infusions of DNA from Vixen and Black Canary into him…giving him his animal-like abilities, as well as something they refer to as 'the Kodiak Roar'. It's obvious who that power's from, but it says that he also had micro-injections of an early prototype of something called Project Blockbuster, and that it was the reason for his muscles growing the way they did."

The teenage heroes couldn't help but think of what kind of sick mind it would take to do something like this.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, breaking the silence.

Robin checked. "Genomorph Gnomes…telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

Kid Flash spoke next. "And we can guess what else: they're making him into their slave."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said, pressing his Atlantis symbol.

Kid Flash tried his comlink in his ear, and Robin tried his wristcom.

All the three got was static.

"No signal" Robin said.

"We're in too deep. Literally," Kid said, not even trying to make a pun.

0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Desmond came running up to a scene of Guardian just standing around while a scientist tried to rewire the door so she could override the safety systems that were keeping it locked and shut. "They're still in there? With the weapon?" the enraged doctor questioned.

"We can't get the door open," Guardian said, motioning towards the scientist that was working.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond said to the G-Goblin.

"I have tried, to no avail," was the simple response from the telekinetic.

"This is a debacle. Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the doors open," Desmond ordered Guardian.

"Already on their way," Guardian said in a slightly annoyed tone, he wasn't stupid though the "good" doctor seemed to think he was.

"You do realize that once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave," Desmond said in a dark tone.

"Whoa, doc. These aren't your normal everyday meddling kids. Trust me when I say you _don't_ want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League," Guardian warned the head of Cadmus.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me," Desmond said, before looking at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Weapon X."

0o0o0o0o0

"This is wrong," Kid Flash said, looking at the Genomorph that was being held against his will.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin said in agreement.

Aqualad was deep in thought, before making up his mind. "Free him. Do it." Robin immediately complied and punched in the command for opening the pod.

The pod lifted up from the boy, giving him freedom if he so chose. The horns of the G-Gnomes inside the pod were glowing red, though the heroes didn't notice this. The large teen's hand clenched into a fist and several pops were heard—this the heroes did notice.

The large boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be a sea green color. He then rushed out of his pod and slammed into Aqualad, sending him flying. The Genomorph then rushed the dark-skinned teen and started to punch him into the ground. Robin and Kid Flash tried to hold him, but he just threw them off of him.

The feral teen turned his attention to Kid Flash. The speedster was picking himself up from the ground, when he felt himself become airborne. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the ceiling approaching him at a very uncomfortable pace.

Robin jumped onto the teen's back and forced a smoke bomb into his mouth where it went off. The feral Genomorph started to cough and choke on the smoke before recovering. He quickly found Robin, who was preparing another smoke bomb sandwich, and rushed him faster than he could react. He grabbed the 13-year-old and slammed him into the ground before stomping on the Boy Wonder's chest, and then stomach, forcing the air out of the young hero's lungs.

Aqualad got up and, upon seeing the attack on Robin, grabbed one of his water bearers and formed a giant sledge hammer and launched himself at the feral teen. "Enough!" he shouted, slamming the giant into the teen, smashing him into his pod bed, denting and cracking it from the force of Aqualad's swing.

Aqualad tried to help Robin up, only for the Boy Wonder to pass out from the pain and the time he went without enough oxygen in his lungs. Weapon X got up and started to walk towards the two heroes.

Aqualad stood up and held his hand out to try and talk some sense into the feral teen. "We are trying to help you."

The feral boy stopped in his tacks, and seemed to contemplate Aqualad's explanation—before once more rushing the Atlantean, who barely managed to move out of the path of the angered teen. Aqualad slammed the teen into a wall, and started to punch him as hard as he could, before the animal-like boy grabbed his fists and kicked him off of him. The teen tan ran at Aqualad, who was picking himself up off the floor, and slammed into him with his shoulder. They proceeded to have a fist fight for a couple of seconds before Aqualad got ahold of the "weapon" and electrocuted him.

The animal-like teen growled in pain, before launching himself upwards and into the ceiling…smashing Aqualad into it and shutting of the bioelectricity. The crazed teen than jumped up again, knocking Aqualad out and off of his back.

The feral weapon then walked to the doors and ripped one of them open, ruining the locks but getting the door open for the Cadmus employees.

Desmond smirked when he entered the room, and saw the protégés lying on the floor unconscious. "Attaboy," the deranged doctor told the weapon.


End file.
